Agent Steve
"I am the silent. I had the consternation mission to do, I may be a clone. But I'm not stupid, I'm here to stop you and save everyone from suffering. Your day ends here Levi Jolly."-Agent Steve to Levi Jolly before they start a brutal battle. Agent Steve, also known as Subject 99 and commonly referred to as 99, is an assassin agent who was the 99th clone created during Project Agent by scientists Steven Bermont and Martin Brine. Agent Steve serves as Steven's bodyguard and assassin, along with his younger brother Agent Silent. He is the main protagonist of the Agent Steve series. NOTE: THIS CHARACTER DOES NOT EXIST IN MINECRAFT! IT IS JUST A FAN-FICTION!!!!! Appearance Agent Steve have exact the same face as his original Steve, but Agent Steve do not have mustache while the original one have mustache. In the first game, Agent Steve was wearing a tuxedo, headset, a pair of agent glasses, a red tie business shoes and a black-jeans. In the second game, Agent Steve was wearing a business suit, a blue tie instead of the red tie, a pair of agent glasses, a business shoes and a blue-jeans. Later on the third game, his blue tie was changed to black tie, and no longer wearing the agent glasses. If Agent Steve disguised as another person, his appearance would be different. Personality It shows that Agent Steve seldom talk, and relatively emotionless assassin, he shows a sign of morality like Agent: 47. But he views money as 'rubbish'. As seen in Agent 3, he refused to take $5,000,000 from Sebastian Norway, the director of the ACP (Agent Corporation Path) and he called them 'rubbish'. And do not killing innocent people. He seems to be very caring, kind, honorable, intelligent and loyal to his creator, Steven and his younger brother also has a special bond with Steven's daughter Alex. He is also responsible and always take any missions from his creator, Steve. He always successfully complete them. He and his younger brother, Agent Silent, are the only two agents loyal to Steve, while the other 98 clones all sided with Martin Brine, Steve's nemesis and former colleague and friend. If his boss shouted or yelling at him for not doing his task well, he'll merely accepts it and won't respond negatively nor badmounted it because he thinks that it'll be some kinds of disrespectful way to treat people like this attitude, which he also thinks that it might grossly damaged his reputation. Skills Although Agent Steve do not have any supernatural powers, he possessed many dangerous skills such as: '''Enhanced Dexterity: '''When a attacker attempted to punch Agent Steve, he quickly dodged the punch. And he also can dodge many bullets. Despite fact, he's also skilled at parkour. '''Intelligence: '''Agent Steve can quickly identify the killer who murdered President Jacob without any clue. Also, when his second target, Levi trying to escape from him and attempted to drive his car, his car key was lost. And the key is on Agent Steve's hand, it is likely that Agent Steve knew that Levi will drive his car in order to escape from him, so he stole his car key. '''Stealth: '''Agent Steve are very sneaky, he can kill a guard without alerting any other guards. '''Disguise: '''By taking a dead/unconscious person's outfit, and disguise as the person. '''Combat Skills: '''Agent Steve are skilled in combat, and often performs some martial-art skills. And he's skilled at sword-combat. Trivia * Agent Steve shares the same similarities with Agent 47: ** Both of them are an assassin. ** Both of them are very stealthy. ** Both of them often disguise as anyone. ** Both of them kill guard without alerting any other guards. ** Both of them always equip some knifes and a pistol with a silencer before they start their mission(s) ** Both of them often kill their target(s) in several creative ways. * Agent Steve's monthly income is $150,000. But he never take his monthly salary as he stated that they are totally useless. * Agent Steve is older 3 years old than his younger brother, Agent Silent. * Agent Steve had a pet dog when he's 15 years old, but it died in a car accident when he's 20 years old. * Due to his appearance, most of Steve's friends keep confusing him as the "real Steve". Because his appearance is very similar to his creator. Category:Humans